femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murid (Sailor Moon)
Murido/The Dream Princess is a Youma from the Dark Kingdom who worked under Jadeite. Profile In her human form, Murid has light pink, curly hair and light blue eyes. She wears a gold tiara and a pink, blue, and white dress trimmed in gold. In her youma form, her hair remained the same, but everything else changed. She had the appearance of a ball-jointed doll, and her skin is a greenish-yellow. Her eyes are green, and she wears a black and red dress and her crown is red and claw-like. She has the ability to trap her victims inside a dream, or illusion, after exposing them to some kind of mist. She also has a remote control that looks like an apple, alluding to fairy tales (and perhaps hinting at her evil nature, as the apple is most often associated with the witch), and she uses this to drain people’s energy. She has the beauty and apparently sweet disposition of Snow White, but the malicious intentions of the Queen. She uses her apple to send her enemies into a deep dream where she can control them and steal their energy, as if capturing their youth for herself. Biography Queen Beryl becomes irritated at Jadeite after learning from him that Sailor Mars has joined the Sailor Senshi. In response, Jadeite hoped to trap the trio in an amusement park called Dream Land. The amusement park which recently opened was plagued by problems, with fifty people disappearing since it opened. Ami recommended that Usagi, Rei and herself go there, as they had grown bored staying indoors, which is made evident by the constant bickering between Rei and Usagi over a Sailor V movie. Ami also hypothesised evil activity, and the three with to the amusement park to investigate. As part of his trap, Jadeite summoned his youma Murid to gather energy from those who attended the amusement park so as to awaken Queen Metaria. Murido masqueraded as the Dream Princess, the mascot of Dream Land. As the Dream Princess, Murido kept the visitors of the amusement park entertained with rides, and mechanical animals controlled by an apple she held in her hand at all times. She also hosted a party at the park's Sweet Dream Factory, to which she invited all the park's guests. When guests arrived at the house, they were lured with various sweets. Once Murid questioned the guests as to whether or not they were enjoying themselves, she blew from her mouth a red mist which caused the visitors to hallucinate and enter a dream state where the youma stole their energy for Jadeite through her apple. Usagi was enthralled by the Dream Princess, her mechanical animals and the amusements she offered, although Rei felt a strange aura surrounding her. Whilst investigating the disappearances at the amusement park, Luna decided to split the trio up to investigate the amusement park more effeciently. Usagi and Rei paired off in one group whilst Ami and Luna paired off in the other group. To the detriment of the latter group, Ami fell victim to Murid as she drained Ami's energy as well as some visitors during one of the Dream Princess's party at the Sweet Dream Factory. Rei realized something bad had happened inside the Sweet Dream Factory, and she and Usagi transformed. Sailor Mars blasted away the locked door of the factory with her Fire Soul attack and pursued the Dream Princess. Once inside, they were confronted by the Dream Princess, who blew her red mist at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Both of them began to hallucinate, dreaming that they were in a field of flowers. The Dream Princess tried to offer Sailor Moon a wreath of flowers but that wreath turned into a snake that bit Sailor Mars on the arm as she knocked it away from Sailor Moon. Although the snake turned into stone, the venom from that snake was also turning Sailor Mars to stone, although she freed herself from the effects of the venom by using her ofuda to perform Akuryo Taisan. The effects of the hallucination wore off once the Dream Princess revealed to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars her true youma form. Again, Murid caused Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars to hallucinate as they dream of being in the company of Tuxedo Mask. Completely off their guard, Murid was about to finish them off with her apple curse when the real Tuxedo Mask use his rose to knock away the princess's apple, thus stopping Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars from further hallucinations. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars retreated as they realized that she was too powerful for them to attack individually. By chance, they found Ami, who transformed into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to create a fog and confuse the youma. Sailor Mars then used Akuryo Taisan to immobilise the princess and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars combined their Moon Tiara and Fire Soul attacks to finally destroy her. Jadeite becomes irritated at the Princess's destruction as he has to inform Queen Beryl of his failure. Upon The Princess' defeat, the Sweet Dream Factory disappeared as well as the apple which trapped the stolen energy from the amusement park guests. Trivia * Murid's name, 無リード (mu rīdo), means lead-free in Japanese. When her name is reversed, it is ドリーム (dorimu), which is the Japanese spelling of the English word dream. * The Princess was the last female youma under Jadeite's dominion. * She was the first enemy to be destroyed by a combination of Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mars' attacks. * Murid appears as a boss in the Super Famicom video game Sailor Moon. She is the boss of Dreamland. * The Dream Princess was one of the monster types that appeared in the video game Sailor Moon: Another Story. Versions of the Princess appeared during Chapter One of the game and were minor level bosses at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. * Murid appears as a proctor in the Playdia video game Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Ketsushuu * In the DIC dub when the Princess is in her Youma form, her voice is more robotic. Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Deceased